Kami
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Es momento de que cada uno de ellos tenga la oportunidad de decir lo que siempre quiso, a ese malévolo ser qué los creo. Es momento de enfrentar a su dios [Happy Birthday Katsura Hoshino]
1. Jaque mate (Lavi)

**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino)

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

 **Nota:** Se supone que estoy divorciada de D. Grey-man sin embargo, mi Twitter me invadió con imágenes de los artistas de dgm haciendo imágenes para festejar el cumpleaños de Hoshino-sensei (21 de abril) por ende se me ocurrió esta idea, la que versará en que nuestros queridos personajes tengan su momento de conversar con su creador –dios–, Katsura Hoshino.

Lo pienso hacer por personaje individual con sensei, algunos capítulos pueden ser más cortos, largos o lo que me salga. No tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar, me salen dependiendo del personaje en cuestión.

 **Primer elegido** : Lavi.

* * *

 **J** aque mate

* * *

─Jaque mate.

─Ahh... Ni por que soy yo me puedes dejar ganar.

─No, tú pediste un duelo justo sensei.

─Justo (?) por dios que tiene de justo el tener una partida de ajedrez con el sucesor de Bookman.

─Jajaja, aunque no lo fuera seguramente te seguiré ganando. Sensei, eres pésima jugando ajedrez.

─No es que sea mala, tú me haces trampa.

─ **YO** ─se hace él ofendido.─En todo caso es tú culpa el que yo sea así─agrega.

 _«Tú me creaste así»_

─No pensé que terminarias siendo así, ahora entiendo a Kanda...

─¡Eh!─vocifera.

─Por eso te desquitas conmigo y me haces _bullying_.

─Yo no te hago...

─Sensei─llama de manera tranquila.

─¡Llevo más de siete años sentado en esta jodida silla; ya no tengo nalgas. Estoy **ABURRIDO**... Tras escena no tengo que disimular ante los espectadores que estoy medio muerto, por el tipo fan de Kiss. Era necesario exagerar con el largo de su lengua, me da asco y ahora que salio al tema; no es cómo que alguno de mi secuestradores me saque de mi aburrimiento, rara vez están y desde que le dije a Road niña tonta; esa "mocosa" ya no me da sus tareas para que las haga por ella!─explota, sacando –un poco– la frustración que por tantos años lleva acumulando.

Ahora que su "dios" está frente a él, no va a perder la oportunidad de recamarle, ya es justo. Anteriormente fue amable y cumplió con cada uno de sus mandatos, solo porqué fue su cumpleaños, dejo que Allen mágicamente se teletransporte en dónde él está encerrado –que se valga a la mierda los siete años en los que Allen, no ha podido salir de donde se mantiene atascado y hace que la historia no avance xd– para que su dios, lo obligue a besar y hacer poses de escenas no actas para todo el público con Allen, mientras que ella los dibuja sin perderse detalle alguno.

Solo porqué salimos en un manga _Shōnen_ , tras bambalinas –para su disfrute personal– la sensei saca de lleno su lado _fujoshi_. Ya perdió la cuenta del número de _doujinshi_ clasificación R-18 que protagoniza junto a Allen.

 _«Existen momentos en los que dudo de mis gustos»_

Ahora es la oportunidad de que su dios le escuche y acate sus exigencias.

─Para empezar, es justo que los demás tengan noticias de mí por ende... Sensei, exijo salir en el próximo capítulo.

─Número dos, quiero que me dibuje en otro lugar o que mínimo, esté parado.

─Tercero, ya mate a Panda y hágame Bookman. Él viejo ya necesita unas vacaciones, no le tengo que recordar que cada una de mis fans; aclama por mí.

─Número cuatro, ya toca mi historia. Todos quieren saber el secreto que esconde el parche y honestamente no quiero esperar otra diez años o más.

─Siguiente punto...

─Lavi.

Su dios le interrumpe, por educación calla. Su vista se ciñe sobre su persona, el silencio se ha vuelto incómodo sin embargo, eso no le importa...

─Jaque mate.

Pronuncia después de los unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero después de procesar lo anteriormente mencionado no sabe a qué se refiere. Hace tiempo que dejaron de jugar.

─Estas castigado por decirme lo que ya sé que debo de hacer pero qué no sé cómo hacerlo.

─¡Qué!

─No vemos en tres años, espero que sea tiempo suficiente para qué reflexiones.

Me pregunto que harán en la orden, ire a visitarlos

Y con eso dicho, observa como su dios se va como apareció...

─Maldita sea, en que momento me conventi en tú Sanji.

─Cállate Lavi, por lo menos Sanji cocina.

─A ti quién te preguntó Kuro-chan.

─Nadie me respeta.

Con ese murmullo no le queda más que esperar y rezar por que en tres años su público siga teniendo la paciencia e interés por él.


	2. Vacaciones (Jerry)

**Personaje** : Jerry.

* * *

 **V** acaciones

* * *

─Es verdad que puedes hacer de todo─comenta, después de ver la gran variedad de platillos que hay sobre la mesa.

Ensaladas, postres, sopas, carne de diferentes tipos, pescado, pastas, bebidas, dulces. Cada plato de comida denota la gran habilidad y conocimiento del chef en la amplia gastronomía que existe en el mundo.

Por más sencillo o _gourmet_ que sea el plato, sus pupilas se embelesan por la forma en la que Jerry presenta cada platillo, al agachar su rostro una variedad de sabrosos aromas inunda sus fosas nasales y por consiguiente su estómago ruge como león hambriento. Lo que le da la señal para saltan sobre el banquete frente a sí y saciar su hambre. Hasta que quede satisfecha.

─Es un honor el que pueda preparar un banquete por su cumpleaños.

No le importa que sensei, esté concentrada el comer y no le preste atención.

(Sabe que su participación es mínima e irrelevante para lo que planea)

Sin embargo, no puede evitar el sonreír. La razón, desde que Allen se fue no hay persona alguna que coma esa descomunal cantidad de comida –le gusta que pongan a prueba sus habilidades culinarias– y ver la cara de satisfacción mientras comen su comida, como la que ahora le da la sensei; le llena de orgullo.

O eso quiere creer, es difícil asegurar algo con esa cara tan peculiar.

─No cabe duda, haré que te aumenten el sueldo.

─Sensei─llama. ─No me paga─agrega. Observa como la sensei para de devorar la comida y gotas de sudor son visibles en su cuerpo.

 _«No es necesario que me recuerdes que nunca pensé en un tipo de moneda, solo esta ese tan "guinea" qué pusieron en la versión animada»_

─Entonces te daré vacaciones─responde varios minutos después y vuelve a su tarea de devorar comida, esa pasta le grita cómeme.

─No las necesito, hace años que estoy de vacaciones. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salí en una viñeta.

Ese comentario hace que escupa la pasta que acaba de ingerir y un tic nervioso es visible en su ojo derecho.

─Sensei, mejor haga que Allen venga a comer. Extraño su estómago.

─Bueno, respecto a eso. Yo... ─balbucea.

 _«Quién los entiende, si les doy a Allen que ya pase a otra cosa y si lo hago que quieren a Allen. Si fuera así de fácil qué sentido tendría el complicarles la existencia»_

─Qué tendrás vacaciones, he dicho─sentencia.

Toma algunos de los platos y se va de allí. Busca que otra personas puede encontrar.

─Parece que mis vacaciones continuarán.

 _«Espero que te encuentres con la jefa de enfermeras, que te cure esa mano y ya no tengas escusas y trabajes como se debe»_


End file.
